Mysterious Hotel
by Oh Younghun
Summary: Anak-anak exo pergi ke Kanada,kemudian,disana mereka menemukan hotel yang sangat megah.Tetapi,semenjak mereka menginap di sana,hal-hal aneh selalu menghantui mereka.Ada apa dengan hotel itu? Summary gagal Mian kalau judul FFnya sama dengan judul FF author lainnya,saya ga bermaksud plagiat.


"Mysterious Hotel"

Author:| Oh Younghun |

Title:"Mysterious Hotel"

Genre:Humor,sedikit horror mungkin,dll

Cast:All member Exo

Pairing:ChanBaek,SuLay,KaiDo,KrisTao,HunHan,ChenMin

Plorog(?):?

Di pagi hari yang cerah,tampak di dorm Exo 12 orang sedang bercanda tawa.

"Kris gege,kita jadi pergi ke Kanada?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Jadi"Jawab Kris sekenanya

"Tapi,gege,Kanada itukan jauh -_-"Ucap Chen bosan

"Tenang saja,kita akan buat Kanada itu dekat"Kris menyeringai(?)

"Gimana caranya? Gege tukang sihir ya?"Tanya Tao bingung

"Sudahlah,lupakan!"Kris langsung pergi

"Ck,Kris,Kris"Luhan terkekeh dan mengambil remote TV

Tiit (TV Dihidupkan)

"Wah,ada siaran memasak!"D.O langsung melihat acara TV itu tanpa berkedip -_-

"Ga segitunya kali hyung"Sehun sedikit kesal pada hyung-hyungnya yang gila-gila semua (Readers:Author kok ngeledekin Exo K ya?)

"Hei,hei,kalian pada ngapain?"Tanya Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

-Hening-

"Kok pada diam?"Tanya Suho lagi

-Hening-

"-_-,perasaan aku dikacangin terus"Suho sebal dan pergi membanting pintu

BAMM

"Waw O_O"

Readers pasti tahu siapa yang bicara itu,yang pastinya D.O

Clekk

"Kalian semua tidur,supaya tidak terlambat bangun pagi,karena besok pagi kita harus bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke Kanada. Understand?"Kris mengoceh panjang lebar(?)

"Understand Gege."Semua menjawab serempak

"Okay,let's go to the beach *PLAKK maksudnya,ayo tidur"Ajak Kris pada semuanya

Mereka semua pun tidur

03.00 AM..

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di Kanada. Hahahaha (tertawa setan)"

Keesokan harinya..

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah,mereka menunggu member yang belum bersiap

"Tadi malam aku mimpi buruk"Ucap Baekhyun

"Emang aku nanya ya?"Jawab Chanyeol bercanda

"Aish,Yeollie!"Marah Baekhyun seraya menggelitik Chanyeol?

"Hey,hey,disini bukan tempat bermesraan,masih ada kami -_-"Lay sangat bosan dengan keadaan sekarang. Ya,couplenya sedang di kamar bersama Sehun.

"Yee,Suho hyung sudah datang ^o^,ayo kita berang-

"Diamlah!"Ucap Chen memotong perkataan D.O

"Huh"

"Okay,karena semua sudah siap,ayo kita berangkat!"Ajak Kris yang langsung menuju mobil

"Yeaaah"

Di dalam mobil..

"Gege,aku merasakan firasat buruk,aku takut."Kata Tao

"Jangan takut,kan ada gege ^_^"Ujar Kris seraya mengacak rambut Tao gemas

"Kris,kira-kira berapa jam kita sampai ke Kanada?"Tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak tahu,mungkin, 6 jam"Jawab Kris asal

"APA? Lama sekali O_O"Teriak Luhan

"Aish,gege! berisik tau! Aku mau tidur nih" Ucap Sehun tampak mulai ngantuk

"Hehehe,i'am so sorry :D"Jawab Luhan sambil nyengir

"Eh,ada Kucing! Berhenti! Kita hampir menabraknya!"

Semua kaget karena teriakan Xiumin

"Yang benar Min?"Tanya Kris

"Iya!"Kata Xiumin berusaha meyakinkan Kris

"Eh? Kenapa ada darah?"Kai bergidik ngeri melihat darah segar yang berserakan di jalan raya

"Apa mungkin kita menabraknya?"Tanya Chanyeol takut-takut

"APA?!"

"Kalau kita menabraknya,kita harus menguburkannya!"Suho angkat bicara

"Ya,itu benar!"Sehun setuju dengan kata Suho

"Kalau menguburkan,itu lambat. Lebih baik kita langsung pergi saja"Tawar Baekhyun

"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi"Ajak Kris

6 Jam kemudian...

"Sudah sampai"Teriak Kris,agar semua yang tidur terbangun

HOAMM

"Iya,sudah sampai!"Lay terlihat senang sekarang. Padahal tadi kan dia sangat bosan -_-

"Ini dimana?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya terlihat sangat imut(hanya dimata Sehun)

"Ini,di Exotics Hotel"Jawab Kris seraya membuka bagasi(?) dan mengambil barang-barang nya

"Ohh.. Tempat ini bagus sekali"

PLETAKK

"Yeollie,ini hotel,tentu saja bagus -_-"

"Kajja,kita masuk"Ajak Kai seraya menarik tangan D.O

Lalu,mereka semua memasuki rumah besar *PLAKK maksudnya,hotel Exotics.

"Excuse me sir, I want to reserve a hotel room"Ucap Kris kepada pegawai hotel itu ramah

"Well, how many rooms?"Jawab pegawai hotel

"Six rooms"Ucap Kris lagi

"How about room numbers 12,14,15,18,19, and 20?"Tanya pegawai itu

"Hmm,okay,"Jawab Kris seraya mengambil kunci kamar yang diberikan oleh pegawai hotel tersebut

"Thank you ^_^"Ujar Kris ramah

"You are welcome ^_^"

"Hey,ayo kita kekamar!"

"Yeaaah"

09.10 PM..

"Kalian tunggu saja pembalasanku,kalian akan bernasib buruk! Hahahahahaha (tertawa setan 2)"

TBC

Hehe,ini fic pertamaku yang castnya Exo

Mian kalau FF nya buruk :D

Haha (ga lucu)

Udah ya..

Kamsahamnida + Arigatou ^_^


End file.
